Martial Law with Love
by Indiobotod
Summary: Story of love between 2 women, both from different & clashing sides of the Martial Law era in Japan during the 1970s. Fought against the wall of 'homos as an invisible minorities', of each others ideological stands of the regime, & for their relationship.
1. Conquered

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own SHizNat, Nagi, Mai, Mashiro and Searrs Foundation. They all belong to SUNRISE.

* * *

**WARNING:** Un-edited

* * *

I'll try to update my other fanfic, The Aesthetics of Forbidden Love next week. But now try to enjoy this new one.

* * *

Chapter 1: **Conquered**

_September 23, 1972, National Diet, Tokyo:_

_Homura Nagi_ declared Martial Law in the whole of Japan. He arrested all of his political opponents, affirmed a dictatorial system all under his rule and new set of constitution. To prevent 'international intervention', particularly of the West, he, immediately after his martial Law declaration speech, implemented within 24 hours the 'Closed Border' System across the nation. All navy, air and military forces of the country, athwarted the geographical and territorial borders of Japan and blocked all possible exits and entrances in the country.

All media: radio and television, telecommunication, and useful big business establishments were sieged and under the control of the central government. High schools and Universities were subjugated under military control and surveillance to prevent the widespread of ill knowledge or any backlash information against the regime of President Nagi Homura.

_____

_My countrymen: __I will lead this nation into a new decade, a decade of peace, harmony and prosperity,__ I will bring forth a Golden Age a lot better than our very own Hei-an..._

_**A**_**ll the shops in Bunkyo were all close, boarded with plywood and electric posts and embankments all over downtown Tokyo screamed with the posters of revolution.**

… _I hear the cries of the people, even of the uninformed, the naïve, and of the young__, in which hindered, silenced by the corrupt and bourgeoisie culture of Amakudari by the bastard old men who refused to step down due to their greed for money taken from the taxes paid for and laboured by the diligent Japanese populace. I am here to eradicate the unnecessary burden with grace and courage of being manipulated and crippled by the dirty old fools of the same dirty old regime. Together, __with me as your Guide, we will cure the nation's ills and rectify our errors..._

**Chaos pervaded the universities and classes were haphazard and often suspended.**

… _My dream is your dream, my legacy is your legacy, with these, in our beautiful land of Japan where the sun rises, and __our future is in bravura and all clear ahead!_

**Barrage of bullets from the AK- 47s of the military is the first thing every Japanese will hear in the morning, a dead body either from a gunshot or starvation is your afternoon greeting, and at night, scream from a woman being rape by a number of soldiers or men bullied to death by men in uniforms is the new **_**oyasuminasai**_** of the neighbourhood.**

**

* * *

  
**

_December 14, Fujino Corporation, Kyoto:_

It is difficult for me to relate this story because it concerns a woman for whom I have always had the deepest affection. I am convinced that I loved her as I had never loved anyone. If I did leave my life of comfort and wealth to be with her as I promised her, it was all for her. I know now that she was right and yet, I have not really changed. Am I a coward? Or did I really love her enough?

Every day, I go through the deadening monotony, undertaking the same old thing for the last five years. The company I have inherited from my father have prospered by any measure in spite of inflation, political turmoil, and all those pernicious disruptions in business under Martial Law. Besides, aside from being an economic power, my family is also known for our political clout too. My grandfather in my mother's side is a former World War II decorated general, hailed hero and was a Senator under the Liberal Party of Homura Nagi. Just like my father said, "The Fujinos are untouchables."

I still persist although no longer pleased with what I am doing. Why then? For family tradition? I have no choice? Or is it because I don't want to risk something against the norms of society, the government, and my family name which will not bring Natsuki back to life? I don't want to think anymore. I want to die. Actually I killed myself several times but I was always saved by medicine out of different scenarios of 50/50 chances of life. And now, my parents have me guarded 24/7 even while brushing my teeth in front of wherever bathroom sink afraid of all my suicide attempts. My head and my heart are in tumult and I wish Natsuki was here to ease the pain….

----------

It was summer in Japan and I was busy with exams, term papers, thesis and Student Council activities, but at noon, I religious went to the garden behind the building of Fuuka High school, in front of the Residence of Directress Kazahana Mashiro. Under the biggest Sakura tree in the garden vicinity overlooking the bed of roses Natsuki and I like so much. At one time, she said she was going to Tokyo for some academic research to do… alone. It was the worse news that I have ever heard from her. She will be leaving, I will not be able to touch her, kiss her small, cherry-red lips, and smell the sweet fragrance of her body mix with gasoline due to her motorcycling hobby. And aside from that, Tokyo is now considered as the 'Forbidden City' for many Tokyo outsiders like Fuuka because it is where the central dictatorial government resides. Now, serious doubts crowded my mind. I am badly worried of Natsuki.

-----------

It was during the graduation ball that I presented the Bulgari engagement ring to her. She took the ring from my hand and said,

"You don't know how much I Love You, Shizuru. Truly, words are not enough to express the Love I am feeling for you… Aishiteru. "

A warm and glorious blush decorated my face. It was the first time she told me that, and… she gave the ring back. I was shocked. Why? She said she love me but why give the ring back? I cannot understand.

And then, she disappeared. Her friends and I searched for her everywhere including Tokyo. I even use all my family connection just to find her but we could not find any trace of Natsuki. 5 months have passed and I officially inherited the company from my father. I busied myself with piles of papers, business negotiations, paying our monthly 'security net' money to the government as per instruction of my father; to forget that Natsuki was missing for almost 5 months now and my heart is breaking for that fact. And also to have a good and concrete excuse to several suitors and _oimiai_ my parents are arranging for me to meet. Yes, my parents don't know about Natsuki and I have no intention of telling them for I know that they will strongly disapprove her as my lover and (desired to be my) companion in life.

In the first week of August, shortly before university classes began, I received a call from Tokiha Mai, Natsuki's roommate in Fuuka Dormitory and best friend, who told me that Natsuki was back. I immediately went to the dorm but I saw no Natsuki for she left as soon as she heard Mai talking over the phone with me and have told me that she was back. I was devastated but not disheartened. I called again that night but was told she was asleep. She was avoiding me.

At the opening ceremony of the university, Natsuki's junior years in college, I waited for her at the doorstep of the School of Social Sciences and Anthropology, her college building, and this time there was no escape. I heard the roaring of a machine, a motorbike to be exact, and there I saw the same navy- haired girl wearing the same jeans and hooded blouse riding the blue painted beast. She had become thinner and she's looking at my way, at me with uneasiness in her emerald eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked coldly.

She averted her gaze away from me and turned around before she replied,

"I will see you at our meeting place."

"No! I will not leave you till you tell me what is wrong." I angrily retorted back.

She bit her lower lip. It is one of the 'cute' expressions of her and sometimes it is my reason for teasing her…. but not today. Now, I find it so damn annoying!

We went to our secret spot in the garden and sat under the shades of the Sakura tree. Silence enveloped us for a while and then slowly and tearfully she began the story:

"As I told you, I went to Tokyo. And I also told you that it was for academic research. All of them were true; you know that I will never lie to you. "

Silence.

"They're all dead, Shizuru…"

Another Silence.

"…And I am the only one alive. "

Under my faltering mask I asked, "Who are dead?"

And again Silence.

"Who are dead, Natsuki?" I softened my words a bit.

"My mother and our comrades..."

She looked at me with the most fearful eyes I've ever saw. Yes, I adore those fearful and naïve puppy eyes of her but this time, it is hollow and dark. _What happened to my Natsuki? What had she done?_

She continued,

"I joined mother in Tokyo who is working for Iwasaka Pharmaceutical, a pharmaceutical corporation in disguise, working under and with a 'foreign interventionist' group named Searrs Foundation. Searrs is a bunch if CIAs and CIA informers, formed to liberate Japan from the clutches of Homura Nagi. Training and Familiarization is what we call the activity I went through with them.

One evening, on our way to the port where my mom and some of her comrades will drop me on a ferry back here in Fuuka, the weather became unfavourable to let me travel in water so we bivouacked in an abandoned warehouse just few meters away from the port. We settled and prepared ourselves for a nap when suddenly we heard rattling of uzis and a shout telling us to come out.

The armed men in our team readied themselves and their guns for defence and….."

Silence.

Natsuki stopped as if she was grasping for oxygen to breathe.

Irritated with prolong silence between us,

"And then?"

"My mom told me to escape and go to the port alone using the small door they saw after checking out the warehouse by one of her comrades, but I refuse. We are outnumbered so my mom has to fight too and I, stubborn as ever, won't let her do it alone.

One of the soldiers throws a flash bang grenade with sleeping dose in it. It was too late for us to escape.

I woke up and was horrified when I saw my arms and feet were handcuffed. And the worse of all, a soldier with crew-cut was above me looking at me like a dog in heat…"

My heart skips a beat. _Is my Natsuki…. _

"… He started to touch me. I fought but he pointed the tip of his gun in my forehead, 'One more move like that and I will shoot you.' But I did not cooperate. I got him pissed enough to growl like a tiger and I was waiting to be shot but was not. I opened my eyes and was surprise that I was still alive. I followed the point of his gun and horrified with what I saw… "

I moved closer to her. Hold her hand and squeeze it with affection. Giving her the signal that everything is alright. _Yeah, everything is alright._

"…He fired at my mom. He killed her instead of me. I want to scream but no sound came out. He looked at me with menace. I was so angry for what he did that I tried pushing him with all my might but he just laughed at me. He tore my clothes like an angry beast and forcefully spread my legs open…"

That was it. She breaks down and cries. I almost flinch in my sitting position after hearing that. I want to stand up, grab my naginata and slice the crew-cut guy into pieces. _How dare she touch my Natsuki! My precious Natsuki! My and only Mine… My natsuki!_

"…He started pushing, it was disgusting! I felt my body was like a limp, I saw my sex already coated with blood because it was already painful and he won't stop! I barked at him telling him to stop but again he continued thrusting. My body jerked out due to exhaustion and everything became dark."

Her hands were cold and trembling. I had listened with anger mix with sorrow. I want to scream at that very moment to release the tremble inside of me. I want to destroy not only the cockroach, I have decided to call him that, who violated my Natsuki but also the men with him who killed her mother and friends.

She looks like an abandoned puppy, so helpless, like a child who needed sympathy, and it is not just sympathy, she needs to be loved.

I told myself that I will not let those people, especially the one who violated my Natsuki live until tomorrow. As soon as I reach my office I will call all my family's connection, hire a killer if it is a must or I'll just do it myself for revenge.

I face her again and this time with all the gentleness and love I had for her,

"My Natsuki…"

Then pulled a small box from my skirt's pocket and asked her the same question the night before she went away,

"… Will you marry me?"

TBC

* * *

_**This story was inspired by the Martial Law regime of the Philippines in the 70s. I got the idea after I eavesdropped on some old folks talking about their experiences during the Marcos Era or Martial Law who are sitting behind me inside the bus on my way home.**_

_**The date Homura Nagi declared Martial law in this story is the actual date of Ferdinand Marcos' declaration of Martial Law in the Philippines.**_


	2. Unconquered

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own SHizNat, Midori, Mai, Mikoto, Tomoe and Fuuka. They all belong to SUNRISE.

* * *

**WARNING:** Un-edited

* * *

I'll update my other fanfic, The Aesthetics of Forbidden Love next week.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Unconquered**

_August 15, 1971, Fuuka Island, Japan:  
_

I met Kuga Natsuki in my junior year at Fuuka University. I was majoring in business and economics, and have also taken some credits in Political Science. I was about to leave Midori-sensei's office after submitting a report on corporations' contribution in the sociological psyche of Japanese people as they view the existing government regime, when she came in.

It was a breathtaking sight. A woman with long, dark, azure hair complimenting her pearl white smooth skin, adorned with big, jaded eyes, and… _a scowl in her face?!_ It's not ugly though. Actually I find it cute for her.

"Ahem!"

I was startled by the noise. It was Midori-sensei who did it.

"Fujino-san, I'll just call you if I have some questions on your report. As you can see I have Kuga-san here who seems to be troubled about something as her face is suggesting."

_So Kuga was her name. _And I was taken aback by a husky reply,

"MI-DO-RI! Who told you I'm in trouble? And what is wrong with my face huh?"

The owner of the _sexy_ husky voice looks up to me and said,

"And you. You've heard enough of Midori-sensei! I think you should go now because I want to talk to her _alone._"

"Kuga-san I never know that you are interested with younger woman like me, ne?" answered back by Midori-sensei.

"Why you?! Who said I am into younger woman?! And you, young? You look like a 30sh woman to me!" the blunette retorted back.

I had enough of their silly fight and I am very much interested with the navy haired girl in front of me.

"Sumimasen sensei, I have stayed here longer than I was intended to be."

And then I faced the beauty with scowled expression,

"Kanni na Kuga-san if I have interrupted _your precious time_ with Midori-sensei…" _here she comes._

"Nani? Even you? I am not into her and will never be. Hmmph!" with a pout.

_Kawaii! _ _What a cute pout! She looks like a puppy! I want to ravage her here and now if only Midori-sensei is not with us._

"Fujino Shizuru." I offered my hand for a handshake.

"Yeah I know. I've heard it while you are conversing with Midori. It's Natsuki by the way."

Instead of reaching for a grip, she rather flip her hear with the back of her silky hand. _She's so endearing for doing such thing!_

"Ookini Natsuki. And you can call me Shizuru as well."

"Ahem?!"

"I'll take my leave sensei. And to you Natsuki, nice meeting you."

And I left sensei's office with the brightest smile in my face. I want to go back to the council room and check for the file of Kuga Natsuki.

* * *

It was lunch time and I went to my favourite spot in the garden for lunch. Under the shades of the oldest Sakura tree is where I usually sat at noon to eat and for tea break. On my way to my special spot, I saw a shadow behind the tree trunk. _An intruder!_ _A fangirl?! No it can't be! This place is a secret, no one knows about it or just few people mostly from the admin._ I slowly and noiselessly went to the tree to know who the intruder was. And I was surprised with what I saw, it was Natsuki!

She is dozing off with a small drool hanging on her mouth and it was such a cute sight! I positioned myself beside her, took her head and rested it on my shoulder then I partake my lunch with tea. It was the best lunch I had in Fuuka in my entire life!

After several minutes she was stirred from her nap and I waited for a cute reaction from her. _1, 2, 3…_

"Gaah! Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?! Sitting beside me and…. Shizuru?"

"Ara, Natsuki should refrain from shouting. You are going to break my eardrum for that." Then I took a sip of my tea.

"What are you doing here?" she was peeved.

"Ara, calm down Natsuki. I have no intention of intruding. The truth is, this spot was my favourite one and I am here every lunch hour to peacefully eat. But I can share it with you if you like. " Another sip on my teacup.

"Nani? This is your place? No, this is _my_ place. I go here anytime I want too and almost every day to be _alone._ So I am not sharing it with you nor have the intention of doing so."

Sniff… Sniff

"What the?..." _She's crying?_

I palmed my face and began to sob, (a fake sob)

"So Natsuki doesn't want to share this spot with me. _Sniff…_"

"Ahh! Shizuru, no… I want to share this spot with you. We can have it together anytime."

"Sniff… so Natsuki will let me share this place with her?... _Sniff_.."

"Hai." While rubbing my back to comfort me.

"…Will have lunch with me here every day?" I slowly turn back into my normal state. _Fufu_

"Hai."

"So we have this place as our love nest?" _got yah!_

"Hai…. Nani?! You… you have tricked me! Gaah!"

"Ookini. Want some of my sandwiches Natsuki?" with the genuine and real smile plastered on my face.

And she took one for a bite.

It became a routine for us. I fake a sob; she panicked, whatever the subject, wherever we are. At first, it was an innocent expression of friendship but as time swift away, our relationship blossomed into love… into forbidden love.

The conservative society we are right now has an unspeakable code of hatred of homosexual minorities. It was the 1970s, freedom and love was the vogue from the West and have spread even in the far east, but due to the culture of _chinmoku_ or silence and _Shudan Ishiki_ (group consciousness) in Japanese social order, they are restrained of voicing out their opinion against us; and even us to speak our humane side to love and be loved by the same sex.

We are in love and secretly, away from the scrutinizing eyes of the public, love and make love to each other.

To become a lesbian is not just a social but a political issue as well. That was what Natsuki told me. Both of us were opinionated. But our opinions were limitedly voiced out through our academic reports, papers, manuscripts, and on our discussions under the Sakura shades. Socially we are united but politically, we were from the opposing sides of the arena. She was a sympathizer of the left wing New Japan Movement, and I was on the government side, with the Traditionalists.

I believed in economic nationalism and was researching and openly supporting the policies of the government that were inimical to our interests. The Japanese university like Fuuka have imbibed the new 70s propaganda and though I did not agree with student demonstrators and lofty radical slogans, I commiserated with them. Natsuki interpreted it as the 'constipated' view of the nationalist bourgeoisie which wanted the whole cake for itself.

-----------

The semester was almost over and the chilly winter wind and snow was covering the island of Fuuka. I was planning to stay here in Fuuka with her than spending the holidays with parties and social gatherings hosted by my family in Kyoto. Natsuki was an only child like me and has a mother as the sole living family member of her. She was staying at Fuuka Dormitory with Tokiha Mai and Minagi Mikoto, secret lovers just like me and Natsuki, as roommates and considered as her friends. And with this, a Christmas just for the two us is possible.

We checked in at the most expensive and luxurious hotel in Fuuka. I want the best and only the best for my girlfriend. We had a fancy dinner; watch a firework display while holding hands, then exchanged gifts as the clock's hands reached 12. She gave me a tea set and a box filled with varied flavours of tea while I gave her a necklace with a crescent moon pendant. It was a lovely Christmas night.

After all the celebration activities, we went back to our room. We lay flat still holding each other's hands while facing the ceiling.

"Thank you, Shizuru."

I looked at her and said,

"No, I should be the one to thank you. Today was the best Christmas ever. A Christmas with no parties, ball or galas I have to attend to, just a night with my Natsuki and only with…"

She surprised me with a kiss. It started with a soft and sweet one then it became a passionate kiss. Natsuki's tongue dipped in and out of my mouth, tormenting me with pleasure, I flung my arms around her neck, while she was on top of me. She kissed the lobes of my ears down to my neck. I moaned for every sweet, torturing kisses she's giving me.

I shifted our position, now, I was the one on top.

I removed Natsuki's garments and under garments, unclasped her bra and dive in. I captured a small pink bud between my lips, and caused her a surprised and aroused cry. I cupped the other breast while flicking the erect nipple of the other half with my tongue. The free hand roamed down her flat stomach until it reaches Natsuki's thighs. I placed a knee between her legs to press her thighs open, she moaned due to the knees rubbing against her wet sex. Slowly, I strokes the wet center with my hands.

"Natsuki, you are wet."

"Hmmm…"

"You want it bad My Natsuki."

"Hmmm…"

"You are beautiful."

"Shizuru… what are you… doing… do it…"

"Do what?"

"Touch…"

I lowered my head between Natsuki's legs and started thrusting my tongue.

"god! Shizuru… Ahh…"

"Natsuki…"

"fuck… me…"

Natsuki shivered and opened her legs wider giving the brunette a better view of her extremely wet sex. Then the tongue was replaced with a finger pumping inside her and as soon as she saw her grew accustomed to it, Shizuru added another finger, she thrust more and faster this time, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki's hips bucked wildly, she was close to release. She pulled Shizuru down so their faces were just inches apart.

"Shizuru, I… Aahh!"

She kissed Shizuru and was kissed back. Shizuru then felt the blunette's body tremble beneath her, and thrust with all her might to bring Natsuki to a quick orgasm.

Natsuki shook and held on tight to Shizuru, she caress Natsuki's face and gently peck her lips.

"Merry Christmas, My Natsuki."

"Merry Christmas too, Shizuru."

They both lied quietly and contently in bed with arms holding each other. There's a new day ahead of them, and no ideological differences or uncomprehending close minded society can rift them apart. Just like the 70s Hippie culture cries, all for Peace and Love. Yes, together, they are at Peace and in Love.

* * *

_February 21, 1973, Fuuka Island, Japan:  
_

Ikari Genosuke

Saotomo Eikichi

Iba Osamu

Fukomoto Shinji

Tanaka Ito

and

_Tsuchiya Gunma_

Tsuchiya Gunma was the name of the person who violated _My_ Natsuki. I hired an informer under the name of Yamada. And he, in exchange for a large sum of money, gave the names and profiles of the men in uniform that assaulted Natsuki, and killed her mom and friends. I want to personally exact my vengeance upon them. I asked him to arrange a party with them as the guests of honor. And it's my pleasure to host the very last gathering they will attend to.

I'll just have to wait for his signal before the carnival, _my_ carnival begins.

----------

I bought an apartment near Fuuka University and 'live together' with Natsuki there. My parents, at first, questioned my purchased apartment but with my persuasive diplomatic skills, I've convinced them with the lie of having it as a necessary and good investment. I told them that a good friend and also a student from Fuuka will be staying with me at the apartment, and knowing that they are too busy handling the other branches of the corporation; they will not bother to visit the place.

I know Natsuki was a tough puppy but it doesn't make her a superhero. She was traumatized with the 'warehouse incident' and I was prepared to suffer the coldness that she had hinted at. In the apartment, at night, I heard her cry while at sleep. How I wish to take the nightmares away from her and let me have it instead.

She tried to be the woman, the Natsuki, the lover, she used to be. Soon she began to relax and bring forth the sensuous yet loving Natsuki I loved and will always be. After a time, we had our precious and glorious love making back. Her eyes became bright again and she was adorably reacting to my teases once more . I finally sought the completeness that had eluded me all these years.

I was at my office doing the CEO's ritual but this time there is more glee in my every movement because there's a Natsuki waiting for me at home and will cover me with her warmth. Then suddenly,

"Fujino-sama, you have a phone call." Said by my teal-haired assistant, Tomoe.

"Ara. And yes, who is it from?"

For some uncomprehending reason I saw my assistant blush from a simple question and of course, my smile.

"He said his name was Yamada." She replied.

"Ookini, Tomoe-san. I'll take the call."

I was answered back with a blush much redder than before. _Ara, this girl has a crush on me. Fufu. But I only belong to Natsuki._

_**Phone Conversation:**_

"Doste, Yamada-san?"

"Fujino-san, I have them invited and surely will attend the party as you've ordered."

I smirk with the good news.

"Ookini Yamada. I want the party to be held at our family rest house near the cliff located at the eastern Fuuka this coming Friday. I want my special guests be pampered _to death_. "

"As you wish Fujino-san."

"Matane, Yamada-san."

_Click._

That was it. I wanted those people suffer the way they did to my Natsuki. I want to double the pain she experienced. Revenge should be… must be sweet. For Natsuki deserves everything I can give…

TBC

* * *

**_Feel free to read and review._**


	3. Vindicated

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own SHizNat, Nagi, Yamada and Fuuka. They all belong to SUNRISE.

* * *

**WARNING:** Un-edited

* * *

A fast update, I know.

I'll update my other fanfic, The Aesthetics of Forbidden Love next week.

* * *

Chapter 3: **Vindicated**

_February 23, 1973, Fuuka Downtown:  
_

I opened the door of the apartment and,

"Tadaima! ... Natsuki?"

Then I heard guitar strumming in the direction of the bedroom. Slowly, I followed the sound and heard a husky tone singing a John Lennon song. It was Natsuki, armed with a guitar and a good singing voice,

_**Power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people, right on **_

_**Say you want a revolution  
We better get on right away  
Well you get on your feet  
And out on the street **_

_**Singing power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people, right on **_

_**A million workers working for nothing  
You better give 'em what they really own  
We got to put you down  
When we come into town **_

_**Singing power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people, right on **_

_**I gotta ask you comrades and brothers  
How do you treat you own woman back home  
She got to be herself  
So she can free herself **_

_**Singing power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people, right on  
Now, now, now, now **_

_**Oh well, power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people, right on **_

_**Yeah, power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people  
Power to the people, right on… **_

She stopped after she noticed me leaning at the door of our bedroom.

"Shizuru? Welcome home. Mou, why didn't you call me to stop so I can attend to your needs."

I moved forward to her side and give her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"And again, tadaima my Natsuki."

I have my eyes wandered over her guitar and some sheets over the bed. Music was one of Natsuki's ways of expressing her ideals. I am not against it but,

"Mou Natsuki, we had our discussion about refraining from singing or making any progressive music in our house, right? Have you forgotten what happened to our neighbour Ishigawa-kun who was abducted by one of the soldiers roaming around the vicinity after they have heard a progressive song playing in his Sanyo radio set? I don't want the same thing for you Natsuki. Yes, I won't let such thing to happen or if ever karma is not with us, I will do anything in my power for you to be my side, but we don't know the complications of life especially with the current political situation of our country."

"But I am not afraid of them! Of dying in their hand, it is all for the country!"

"You are not but I am. I don't want to lose you again Natsuki, I don't want ever."

"Demo Shizuru…"

I silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Natsuki, I trust you and I love you. But your ideals will be the cause of your death. You are no god, you are human. And the worse of all, you are a citizen from a country harshly manipulated by a fool."

"Ah, we are caged birds in our own nest. We have no choice but to set things right with arms and demonstrations!"

"Natsuki, Neither demonstrations nor guns will do away with the diabolic tyranny in our country. Education will. "

She slapped her thighs in fury,

"How could you Shizuru? It has been a year since Nagi declared Martial Law, abused his dictatorial power under a sham constitution of his. Our fellow Japanese men were all in fear, some were starved to death, soldiers were the new faces of criminals raping women, robbing homes with their parents, children, or material possessions or should I say necessities for survival. How can I stay put in our luxurious apartment while ishigami-kun was arrested and probably dead somewhere for he has not been back since then, for some music playing in his radio set, just for some music Shizuru, kami-sama!"

"Natsuki, I don't want to argue again with you about our political differences. I don't want to create any unnecessary and unhealthy crevice in our relationship. I love you so much to keep myself under control and not to retort back from your indictments."

"I… I am sorry Shizuru."

I kissed her forehead once again and,

"It's alright Natsuki. You are forgiven."

------------

After our small argument, we went outside the bedroom. Natsuki turned the television on while slouching in the sofa. I walked to the kitchen to prepare our dinner.

At dinner, I informed her of the party I have to attend this coming Friday. I told her that I'll be meeting some important military men for 'business security' and to assure the present regime of our family's unwavering support. When it comes to my family business' business with the government, I am downright honest with Natsuki. She called our ties with Nagi's regime and 'business security blanket' as 'bourgeoisie treacherous cockery'. Well, I can't blame her, for sometimes, I feel the same.

"So where will the party be held?" she asked.

"In our resthouse at the east."

"east? As in eastern shore of Fuuka?"

"It is in the cliff rather than the shore my love."

"Hmmm… so who will be you escort then?"

"None. It's my party so I don't have to get an escort for it."

"Why is Natsuki jealous?"

"Jealous? Crap! Why should I be jealous! I know how crazy you are to me."

"Ara, Natsuki is so full of herself. "_Though I admit it's true_.

"Hmmpph!"_ Ara, she's doing the irresistible puppy pout again._

I reached for her hand and held it.

"I'll be back before 2 am. Promise I will not flirt with anyone including kawaii, naïve and flirty young girls."

"SHI-ZU-RU!!!!"

* * *

_February 25, 1973, Eastern Fuuka:  
_

As much as I want to spend the night of the party with my blunette lover, I can't. My affair with her was a big secret. A taboo for the society, especially to the high class known for our deadly conservative and traditionalist practices and ideals; No wonder, my political views were the same to them but my sexual preference was the only one unaffected.

I rode a Cadillac on my way to the rest house. Natsuki helped me choose the gown for tonight, It was an evening dress by _Takada Kenzo_ known for his joie de vivre designs mixed with Western and Oriental folk influence. I didn't wear a kimono tonight for a very personal and traditional reason, Kimono was for my show of respect not just to my heritage but to the people I'll be socializing with. But tonight was different, I'll be meeting with pigs that will have their last sight of earth and its abundant life before the party will end.

As soon as I entered the dining hall of our rest house, I can hear the shinigamis singing for the death of the foolish visitors of mine. I asked the famous band _Off Course_ with _Oda Kazumasa _as the vocalist for tonight to sing some _foku_ for the party. I specially requested them to sing "_Sayonara"_ as the closing song for the night. _It was my chosen funeral song for them._

Trained as a good host, I pampered my guests of honor with everything the party can offer. Yes, _everything_. I gave them booze, women, and weeds. I let them drown with all the fantasy the night offers them. I will drown them to _death_.

After seeing them passed out from all of the pampering they got, I asked Yamada, whom I assigned to be in charge of the party surveillance and security, to initiate the plan.

The plan? I took them to the same warehouse where they had committed their sins. I have them gagged, chained or handcuffed and with wide and horrified eyes, _and oh, before I forgot_, with their tongues l literally asked to be cut off from their mouth to prevent them from screaming, they were sliced into pieces with katana. I did it in a very traditional way.

I had a particular guest of mine to be set aside for I personally want to do the merciful killing to him. _Tsuchiya Gunma _was his name, my Natsuki's tormentor. I ordered 5 of my men to rape him. Yes, _raped him._ I was not contented until a blood gushed out of his soiled butthole. But before he was raped, I also have his tongue taken cared of, just like his peers, so his screams will not be heard. After the ordeal he had gone through, satisfied with the unspeakable horror on his face, I sliced him into pieces with my naginata, hearing no scream of pain but saw the agonizing cry of having a brutal death unworthy of a soldier is gratifying enough as my revenge for my Natsuki. _An eye for an eye, A tooth for a tooth._

I asked Yamada and my men to wipe out any traces of our activities. Then to proceed with the finishing touch, the chopped body parts of the soldiers will be scattered on the following areas: Kyoto, Osaka, Nagasaki and Tokyo. These places were the major cities during the unification period of Tokugawa; historical marks of Japan's journey as a country, major points of power and economic distribution even today. It was like I am sending a message to the government, no, to the military men who does not know their boundaries.

I am eating all the rhetorics I had against Natsuki. I am having a taste of my own feces. My belief and sanity were nothing compared with Natsuki. She's my everything. My world revolves around her and her alone. I don't care if there is an intoxicating Martial Law in the air of Nippon, as long as I have Natsuki, I am complete.

TBC

* * *

**Note/s:**

_**Off Course **_, _**Oda Kazumasa**_ and the song _**'Sayonara'**_- are not works of fiction. Off Course, with Oda Kazumasa as the vocalist, was a very famous _foku _band during the 1970s in Japan. And 'Sayonara' was their hit song.

_**Foku- **_literally means "folk", also known as the **New Music **or ,_nyū myūjikku wave _of the 1970s in Japan. Instead of social messages, the songs under this type of music focused on more personal message, such as love.

_**Takada Kenzo**_**- **together with _Sonia Rykiel_ of France, they have dominated the fashion world of the 'me era' of the 70s. As written above, he was known for his joie de vivre mixed with Western and Oriental folk influence style of clothing designs.

_**Power to the People**_- a radical song by _John Lennon_ under the album _Touch Me_, and was released on March 22, 1971.


	4. Interlude

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own SHizNat, Nagi, Mai, Mikoto, Reito, Takeda, Tate, First District, Searrs Foundation and Fuuka. They all belong to SUNRISE.

* * *

**WARNING:** Un-edited

* * *

I'll try to update my other fanfic, The Aesthetics of Forbidden Love next week.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Interlude**

_July 16, 1973, Tokyo, Japan:_

"Nani? You still have not found the killer?" Reito barked out to his subordinates.

"De- demo Taichou, we can't find any concrete evidence for the crime. Even Nagi-sama's special task force wasn't able to identify the type of katana used to chop the bodies of our soldiers. They even concluded that maybe it was homemade but a fine one, they have searched all the blacksmiths and stores selling katanas but still there's nothing to match with their sole evidence for the crime, the soldiers' bodies… I mean scattered parts of the body… _Gulp_."

Reito kicked his elegant office desk out of frustration,

"But it has been 3 months and still no clues?! What kind of barbaric madman who can do such thing? [_chuckle_] Oh, correction! He is not barbaric; he is a clever madman who has outwitted us."

"S-so what should we do sir?"

"What should we do? You are asking me what to do? Fool! All you have to do is to double your effort in the investigation! Now out!"

"Ha-hai! sir!"

After the office door was closed. General Kanzaki Reito was now pacing back and forth, aggravated by his soldiers' incompetence, of their ineptness towards the case assigned to them personally by the President.

Last February 29, he received a later from President Homura Nagi about the chopped parts of bodies of military men collected from the 4 major cities of the country. He wants his team to deal with the case with a reward of a position as the new Minister of Interior and Local Government. Reito knew it was just an excuse. He was already informed by a fellow general prior to the gen his subordinates told him a while ago that Nagi's special force, the First District have not been able to solve the case. And to avoid further humiliation, he assigned it to the no. 1 troop in the armed force, his troop. No one can say no to the president and also, the reward was very tempting so he took the job _or the bait_ but after all the unsuccessful and clueless investigation and search they had, he's starting to perturb.

Now, he's thinking for an alternative, for a solution, a cover up to not further their disgrace. Since the last time he talked to his fellow general, Masashi Takeda about the unnamed underground movement working for the 'foreign interventionist' organization, Searrs Foundation replacing the disbanded radical organization in disguise Iwasaka Pharmaceutical that was favorably linked with the soldiers who have been found dead and their body parts scattered in some areas in Japan, a brilliant idea surfaced.

A good strategist like him always had a plan B. He volunteered to help General Masashi-san's troop in their assignment of searching the said unnamed organization. And if everything will go smoothly as planned, he will blame the massacre to the said organization. Killing two birds with one stone and a bonus: he will be the next Minister of Interior and Local Government of Japan.

He can't help but smirk forebodingly for his brilliant plan.

* * *

_January 17 , 1974, Fujino- Kuga Apartment:_

Natsuki and I were to leave that morning for Osaka. We have planned a vacation or should I say honeymoon out of… out of boredom. We find our past few days so boring and I suggested for a vacation in which she agreed upon. But the morning papers did not appear and there was no radio either. Something was wrong –so we decided to cancel our trip. When the 'Great Hound' was finally announced on TV, Natsuki was white-faced.

The 'Great Hound' was the nationwide search of the government, using the military, for the 'terrorists' who wants to destroy the peace and harmony in Japan. A palpable lie of the regime, It's their pretext for hunting down the radical groups and organizations against the present-day government. And also because they have not yet found the suspect or suspects of the 'ToKyOsAki Massacre' or the brutal killing or should I say, chopping of the military men to death. _They have not found out the act of justice I did for my Natsuki and will never be._

Since the declaration of the 'Great Hound', Natsuki became anxious. She made some hasty phone calls and talked guardedly. I am worried of her actions. She has openly expressed and gave me the impression of being a hater of the existing government. She has been involved in a movement turned out to be a nightmare and since then, I am expecting her not to join any radical group. By midday, she said she would go to the university. All she took was a small backpack. When she did not return in the afternoon, I called the university; I was told to directly call her department but was told that they had not seen her. In the evening after office work, I hurried to the university dorm; Tokiha-san and Minagi-san had not heard from her either. A week later, I received a letter postmarked Fuuka.

_My Precious Shizuru,  
_

_ I am very sorry that I had to leave without explanation, without good-bye. Please believe me when I say that I love you and that I will always love you. But duty calls and I have to go. If I don't see you again, just remember that I have always been true. Please forgive me.  
_

_Eternally Yours,  
_

_ Natsuki _

That was it. That was the worst day of my life. But I didn't lose hope. I hired people to search for her. I even financed some underground organizations in exchange for the where about of my lover. I have also bribed the military just to have the information and files of the hundreds of navy-haired with emerald eyes prisoners or alleged terrorists in their list but still no Natsuki have been found.

I am gravely miserable. I could not attend fully to our business, but fortunately, we had hired good people. Alone, confined to the prison of this skin, this skeletal frame, this net of nerves which relayed nothing but my own despair, I wondered about what I did not know or what I did to lose her. I was nagged by lassitude, by feeling of worthlessness. I don't eat, sleep and now, even bath. I would lie in the dark aching for the phone to ring, an informant at the doorstep telling me she has been found and alive, wondering where she was and the hopes we had fed on.

I am lost without my Natsuki.

* * *

_February 10 , 1974, Fuuka Military base, Japan:  
_

KUGA NATSUKI

Age: 24 Height: 162 cm

Weight: 47 kg Blood Type: A

Birthday: 8/15

Birth place: Hokkaido, Japan

B/W/H: 82/57/83

-----

Mother: Kuga Saeko, deceased.

[Chief Chemist of Iwasaka Pharmaceutical; Secretary General of the underground movement bearing the same name working for the 'foreign interventionist' organization, Searrs Foundation]

Father: unidentified.

Siblings: none.

-----

Educational Background:

Elementary: Hokkaido Elementary School

Middle School: Fuuka Academy

High School: Fuuka Academy

College: Fuuka University

BA in Social Anthropology- Forensic Sciences

----

She is the sole survivor of the 'Tokyo Warehouse Siege'- the assignment done by the military men/ victims of the ToKyOsAki Massacre.

Founder of the movement, _Chuko no Nippon_, replacing the Iwasaka Pharmaceutical from its partnership with Searrs Foundation.

* * *

"Kuga Natsuki huh?" while tapping his chin with his fingers.

"So she's the mastermind behind the ToKyOsAki Massacre."

He is smiling like a maniac. His plan was perfectly executed and sooner he will be seating in the comfort of the office of the Minister of Interior and Local Government, His glorious day has come!

_BUZZ_

He pushes the button of the buzzing receiving machine.

"What is it Gal-san?"

"Your escort is here Taichou. The meeting will start in 5 minutes."

"Hang in there. I'll be outside in a short while."

"Hai, Taichou."

_CLICK_

"Well, there's a meeting I have to attend to. Sergeant, I'll leave everything unto you."

"Hai, Taichou."

As soon as General Kansaki left the office, Sergeant Yuichi Tate took the file of Kuga Natsuki and a brown envelop then have it photocopied using the General's photocopying machine at the far left corner of his office. He organized Reito's table then proceed outside the building to look for a phone booth.

_-----_

_RING RING_

"Moshi Moshi. Yamada-san, it's me the blonde-boy."

"Oh, blonde-boy! Any news?"

"On Friday, 11:45 in the evening, at Fuuka Bridge, Kanzaki-san's troop will ambush Chuko no Nippon. Kuga Natsuki will be there. I have her file and the blueprint for the execution plan of the general. I'll leave it at the broken vending machine near Linden Baum."

"Thank you and nice working with you. I'll drop the money at Backstage store tomorrow noon."

"Nice working with you too."

"Sayonara."

------

_At Fujino- Kuga Apartment:_

_RING RING_

"Who's this?" answered by the weary brunette.

"Fujino-san, it's me Yamada."

"Doste Yamada-san?"

"We found Kuga."

Her eyes became wide and brightened a bit for the news.

"Na-Natsuki? Where is she? Is she well? Is she…"

"Calm down Fujino-san. She's not with me but I know where she is right now. Let's meet at Linden Baum tomorrow at 7 am."

"Hai, I'll be there Yamada-san."

"Mata Ashita Fujino-san."

"Matte… Arigato Yamada-san."

"You're welcome Fujino-san."

_End of the phone conversation.  
_

_TBC  


* * *

_

_**Chuko no Nippon mean ( loyalty to one's Lord + Japan). I want Natsuki's radical group's name to sound like 'so nationalist.' **_


	5. Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: **I own them in my dreams.

* * *

**Warning:** Un-edited.

* * *

Here is the 5th and final chapter. Thank you for bearing with me and reading the story.

* * *

For those people who reviewed. THANK YOU. (^_^)

Enjoy reading and then afterwards, hit the green button below.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Beginning

* * *

_February 15, 1974, Fuuka Bridge:_

A military man saluted his 2 fellows then lean on a bullet proof car's window,

"Taichou at exactly 12 am Kuga Natsuki's troop will be arriving here at the bridge."

A smile crept at his face,

"Thank you for informing me private, you may go back to your post and just wait for my signal to execute the plan."

"Hai! Taichou." Saluted then left.

Inside the car:

"Lieutenant, can you give me a glass of champagne? I can feel the hand of the Goddess of Victory is on me! [chuckle]"

The Lieutenant obediently followed the order.

"Arigatou Lieutenant." He smiled mischievously at him, "By the way, do you want to stay the night at my place? I don't want to spend my victorious night _alone_. Your company is very much appreciated _Lieutenant_."

The one asked swallowed an invisible lump on his throat. It was no secret that the well-known Taichou Kanzaki was gay and to be chosen by him to warm his bed cannot be turn down or you are dead. So even though it is against his will and manliness,

"Ha-Hai Tai-Taichou I wi-will." Stutteringly he replied.

Reito beamed as he sensually slides his palm on the leg of his favoured Lieutenant.

"I am glad you will." He said with the most beautiful (and lustful) smile on his face.

The seduction inside the car was interrupted by a knock on its window much to Reito's irritation,

"Taichou, Kuga Natsuki's transporation is here, they saw a smoke flash half kilometres away from our position.." informed by the guard who tapped the car window.

And the irritation was rapidly washed away thanks to the news.

"Ah, Let the game begin soldiers." The Taichou answered like a giddy child can't wait to play his toy.

"Hai."

* * *

_15 minutes before12:00 am , 500 meters away from Fuuka Bridge:_

I saw vehicles approaching us then they stopped in front of me and my men. A familiar blue-haired girl went out of the car, I rushed to her, kissed her, held her tight and long, smelled the familiar autumn scent on her hair, her face. She became thin and when I took her hand it was hard and callused.

"Natsuki…" I lovingly called her.

"Shizuru, what are you doing here? This place is dangerous! You can get killed. Get lost as soon as you can. I don't want you to be involve in this mess." Natsuki exclaimed.

"I won't even if you kill me to do so. I had enough of you secrecy and losing you!" The brunette's mask' cracked. I poured out all the emotion I've been keeping for quite a long time. "Please Natsuki, stop doing this. Come back to me. Let's just live normal and together we will wait until this whole mess subside. Please Natsuki… I can't bear losing you."

The blunette shifted her gaze from me to the floor for a while then have it back to me, directly at my eyes with determination enveloping on her gaze, "I can't Shizuru. I love you but at the same time I love this country… Both of you have the same weight here." She beat her chest with her fist.

Slowly, with a hint of surprise and dismay was visible in my eyes, I draw myself away from her,

"No… No Natsuki you can't. You are mine and mine alone. I won't let this goddamn country and your stubborn ideals take you away from me! Hirohito-san!"

"Hai, Ojousama!" In an instant the 5 men with me grew into ten armed with guns pointing towards Natsuki and her comrades.

"Shizuru…" she looked at my bloody eyes with sorrow. I named it as puppy eyes but the moment is not right to tease her about it.

"If I have to force you, I will _my_ Natsuki." I said unwaveringly.

The threat was disrupted by a shout from Natsuki's group,

"Kuga-san get down!"

Then a flash bang was thrown in front of the 2 lovers.

"Ojou-sama! Put this mask on!" Hirohito quickly run towards my direction and gave me the mask. After several minutes and sound of vehicles moving hurriedly, the smoke was gone and so thus Natsuki.

"Natsuki!... my…. " I shouted to her as my knees weakened due to my loss.

"O-ojousama! We should trust Yamada-san and our 2nd plan." Hirohito comforted me.

From afar, we've heard sounds of rattling metals, saw flashes of fire I knew were from the snouts of the enemies' (the military's) guns and looks like fireflies possibly as they hit the asphalt. A day after the incident, I was told through a report that my dear Natsuki, my beloved and only one, was crumpled and even when they can clearly see that she's no longer conscious, they still fired at her.

* * *

_December 14, Fuuka:_

Years past, I haven't move on, I can't forget, I will never forget.

I have heard everything from Yamada-san before it reached the front page of the newspapers:

Martial Law was defeated two weeks after my Natsuki and her comrades were killed at Fuuka Bridge; and Kanzaki Reito's dream as the new Minister of Interior and Local Government was shattered into pieces, he never gotten into his new office, and was shamefully murdered by his lieutenant, a spy from one of the underground rebel groups, whom he bedded the night after he executed Chukon no Nippon; on the 25th of February, ex-President Homura Nagi exiled himself in Hawaii but died due to some unidentified disease that he's suffering from years after his reign began as soon as his feet touched the land of Honolulu; and Natsuki 's body was not found after the military thrown it at the river below the bridge.

My family and the company escaped the possible hell that awaits us thanks to my "deeds" of helping and providing financial aides to some of the underground groups during the Martial Law, which was done not to help them but to find my Natsuki, and was strongly backed up by their testaments. Never had it occurred to me that such action will save me and "my surname" for I consider it a failure because of her non-existence.

Natsuki knew of her execution, the massive movement and of the Liberation Era as today's history books named the downfall of Martial Law; and embraced her fate selflessly. But for me, in my case and opinion, she died selfishly without taking me into consideration. Or am I the one being selfish and possessive towards something I have taken favour of like my Natsuki? Or maybe, I am just lonely… so lonely that I can no longer be my real self for it is only Natsuki whom I have given the pleasure of witnessing the real me.

My parents are no longer happy with my ennui kind of life. I shut myself out from other people, from my friends and even family. I live to work on my company then go back to the apartment covered with dust, webs and darkness. I lose weight, also gone are my smile, my soul, my life when my Natsuki died. I made a lot of suicide attempts but was still alive so I got tired of it. I am just waiting to be withered away by earth as I suffer from my loneliness.

The window in our bedroom where Natsuki plays her guitar, writes whatever words and ideas comes out of her head, whenever she felt the liking of just looking outside, and where she waves at me, with a smile that belongs only to me, as soon as she saw me at the apartment's door, is where I always went to after I got home from company work and wait for the day to end with my eyes open and stared to nothingness. I t was a habit, a breathing order since then, but today it was destroyed.

It was destroyed when I saw a shadow below the window, in front of the apartment's main door. The shadow has its head towards my direction and when I suspiciously scrutinized the head that slowly turned to have a face that is becoming clear, I can't help but to cry a river over it. The shadow opened its mouth, telling me something, words I deciphered in an instant,

"My Shizuru I'm home."

THE END.

* * *

**Note/s:**

Marcos (Philippine dictator), his family and around sixty loyalists were taken into exile on February 25, 1986, ending up in Honolulu, Hawaii, where he died in 1989.- was the inspiration behind **Nagi's exile**.

**The execution of Natsuki and the rest of Chukon no Nippon** was inspired by hundreds of student demonstrators, activists, labor workers and even ordinary Filipinos died during the Mendiola Massacre of Corazon Aquino's term after Marcos.

The _**Liberation Era **_was inspired by People Power I Revolution led by Corazon Aquino representing Democracy (well, according to history books and I greatly resent the information especially about Cory and Democracy.), Bishop Jaime Cardinal Sin of the Catholic Church, and Pimentel (incumbent Senate President) and Fidel V. Ramos (Marcos' cousin and former Philippine President) representing the military.

* * *

I had so much fun writing this one. Martial law plus SHIZNAT?! That's heaven for me.

My grandfather was a soldier and supporter of Marcos' Martial Law, so my mom was secured and sheltered during the regime. She and her 9 other siblings have military bodyguards every time they go to school. While my father was a student activist. He was almost killed and witnessed a comrade stabbed to death. I loved listening to their stories and adventures. My mom was the inspiration for Shizuru's background on this fic and obviously, Natsuki was my dad. I am dying to write something about their experiences aside from high school essays and related stuffs, and the course I am taking right now has limited possibilities for me to do so that is why I poured out everything here.

And again,

(Thank You) Domo Arigatou.

Or in my native tongue,

Maraming Salamat.


End file.
